


Tease

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack joins the group in their dorm room and causes a lot of unrest.</p><p>Daniel is willing to defend his virtue nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

When the fourth member of their dorm group arrived there was only one week of break time left. But Daniel couldn’t help but think that Jack’s father likely had to lock his son up to keep at least a glimmer of his virtue intact. Unfortunately Jack O’Neill seemed to have every intention to flaunt his virtue, or lack thereof in everyone’s face.

With a groan Daniel buried his face in the pillow when, in a display of no shame at all Jack came out of the bathroom completely naked and still dripping wet. He was just happy that he wasn’t the only one annoyed by the other’s behavior.

“Jack, you are dripping all over the floor”, Teal’c said from where he laid on the bed behind Sam.

“You’re no fun, Teal’c”, Jack said petulantly but grabbed a towel and wiped the floor before he grabbed another to dry himself off.

“Don’t blame us if you slip in your own puddle and break your neck”, Daniel said, still muffled against his pillow. Because if he got one more glance at the other’s pale ass he would lose his calm and pounce. Of course that wouldn’t do, because Jack O’Neill kept insisting that he was as dominant as a dominant could be and he would convince Daniel in time that he was submissive.

Daniel usually just rolled his eyes, but his patience was wearing more and more thin. Especially as Jack was easily putting Sam and her flirting way to shame. After all there were only so many reasons one could think of to get wet or naked or visibly aroused or really any combination of the before mentioned. But it seemed that Jack’s supply of reasons was infinite. And Daniel had no outlet because short of tying Jack to the bed and making him take it there was no way he could get his rocks off with Jack. The other had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t top. He’d made himself clear on this in fact as soon as he was inside before he’d launched into a lengthy explanation of all the various kinky experiences he had had with all his apparently many previous subs.

Daniel and Teal’c had shared glances and rolled their eyes, but when the brown-haired looked up and was once again faced with a very pretty pale ass spread taunt as Jack leaned over Daniel couldn’t help but wonder what the other really was aiming at. Because no one could do this much teasing without angling for something.

He groaned and flopped back again, watching from the bed as Jack dug around his closet to get out underwear and socks. Of course he started with those, wiggling around to keep his balance as he pulled first one and then the other sock onto his feet. Only then did he pull up his tight black fitted boxers and Daniel couldn’t help but think that it had been less flaunting when Jack was bare-ass-naked.

Jack however was not even done. No, the other pulled on a form-fitting T-shirt and then walked over to his jeans. Only when he had put them on did he grip his bag.

“See ya at breakfast”, he said before bouncing out of the room and Daniel couldn’t help but thunk his head back against the wall.

“You should just go ahead and fuck him”, Teal’c said, sitting up now and nudging Sam to get up.

“I’d rather put him in some less flaunting clothes and lock him in. It’s a wonder he made it to this age still a virgin”, Daniel groused even as he got up and began pulling on his clothes as well.

“Well, I would expect his father kept a close eye on him”, the older said and Daniel nodded.

“You’re likely right. But still, he should really get a grip of it or he’ll be the slut of the school before we even start the year”, he said, gripping his own bag to follow the other.

“Well, go ahead and defend his virtue then”, Teal’c chuckled as he watched Daniel hurry after Jack. It was quite interesting to watch the two, so he hurried through his own getting ready.

When he reached the canteen he was not surprised to see Jack surrounded by various students who all watched him with hawk-eyes as the other bend down over the side of his chair to grip the spoon that he’d accidentally dropped to the floor. He also wasn’t surprised to hear the rough sound of flesh hitting flesh when Daniel smack someone’s hand away that had been getting too close to Jack’s butt for comfort.

Jack frowned but said nothing when Daniel pulled him back into his seat. Daniel as well stayed silent but kept glaring at the other students who moved to leave them alone, making room for Teal’c and Sam to join them, not commenting on the scene from moments before.


End file.
